This application is the National Stage of International Application No. PCT/SE98/01605, filed Sep. 9, 1998.
The present invention relates to new piperidyl- or piperazinyl-substituted indan derivatives as (R)-enantiomers, (S)-enantiomers or racemates in the form of free base or pharmaceutically acceptable salts or solvates thereof, a process for their preparation, pharmaceutical compositions containing said therapeutically active compounds and to the use of said active compounds in therapy.
An object of the invention is to provide compounds for therapeutic use, especially compounds having a selective effect at a subgroup of 5-hydroxytryptamine receptors, designated the h5-HT1B-receptor (previously called the 5-HT1Dxcex2-receptor) in mammals including man.
It is also an object of the invention to provide compounds with a therapeutic effect after oral administration.
Various central nervous system disorders such as depression, anxiety, etc. appear to involve the disturbance of the neurotransmitters noradrenaline (NA) and 5-hydroxytryptamine (5-HT), the latter also known as serotonin. The drugs most frequently used in the treatment of depression are believed to act by improving the neurotransmission of either or both of these physiological agonists. It appears that the enhancement of 5-HT neurotransmission primarily affects the depressed mood and anxiety, whereas the enhancement of noradrenaline neurotransmission affects the retardation symptoms occurring in depressed patients. The invention concerns compounds which have an effect on 5-HT neurotransmission.
Serotonin, or 5-HT, activity is believed to be involved in many different types of psychiatric disorders. For instance it is believed that an increase in 5-HT activity is associated with anxiety, while a decrease in 5-HT release is associated with depression. Serotonin has in addition been implicated in such diverse conditions as eating disorders, gastrointestinal disorders, cardiovascular regulation disorders and sexual disturbances.
The 5-HT Receptors
The various effects of 5-HT may be related to the fact that serotoninergic neurons stimulate the secretion of several hormones, e.g. cortisol, prolactin, xcex2-endorphin, vasopressin and others. The secretion of each of these other hormones appears to be regulated on a specific basis by several different 5-HT (serotonin) receptor subtypes. With the aid of molecular biology techniques, to date these receptors have been classified as 5-HT1, 5-HT2, 5-HT3, 5-HT4, 5-HT5, 5-HT6 and 5-HT7 with the 5-HT1 receptor further divided into the 5-HT1A, 5-HT1B, 5-HT1D, 5-HT1E and 5-HT1F subtypes. Each receptor subtype is involved in a different serotonin function and has different properties.
Regulation of the 5-HT Transmission
The release of 5-HT is feedback-regulated by two different subtypes of 5-HT receptors. Inhibitory 5-HT1A autoreceptors are located on the cell bodies in the raphe nuclei which upon stimulation by 5-HT decrease the impulse propagation in the 5-HT neurons and thereby reducing the 5-HT released at the nerve terminals. Another subtype of inhibitory 5-HT receptors is located on the 5-HT nerve terminals, the h5-HT1B receptors (in rodents the r5-HT1B receptors) which regulate the synaptic concentration of 5-HT by controlling the amount of 5-HT that is released. An antagonist of these terminal autoreceptors thus increases the amount of 5-HT released by nerve impulses which has been shown in both in vitro and in vivo experiments.
The use of an antagonist of the terminal h5-HT1B autoreceptor will accordingly increase the synaptic 5-HT concentration and enhance the transmission in the 5-HT system. It would thus produce an antidepressant effect making it useful as a medication for depression.
Other localizations of h5-HT1B receptor subtype also exist. A large part of these postsynaptic receptors appear to be located on nerve terminals of other neuronal systems (so called heteroreceptors). Since the h5-HT1B receptor mediates inhibitory responses an antagonist of this receptor subtype might also increase the release of other neurotransmitters than 5-HT.
Compounds having h5-HT1B activity may according to well known and recognised pharmacological tests be divided into full agonists, partial agonists and antagonists.
The object of the present invention is to provide compounds having a selective effect at the h5-HT1B receptor, preferably antagonistic properties, as well as having a good bioavailability. The effect on the other receptors chosen from, for example, the 5-HT1A, 5-HT2A, D1, D2A, D3, xcex11 and xcex12 receptor has been investigated.
Accordingly, the present invention provides compounds of the formula I 
wherein
X is N or CH;
Y is NR2CH2, CH2NR2, NR2CO, CONR2 or NR2SO2 wherein R2 is H or C1-C6 alkyl;
R1 is H, C1-C6 alkyl or C3-C6 cycloalkyl;
R3 is C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl or (CH2)n-aryl, wherein aryl is phenyl or a heteroaromatic ring containing one or two heteroatoms selected from N, O and S and which may be mono- or disubstituted with R4 and/or R5;
wherein R4 is H, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, halogen, CN, CF3, OH, C1-C6 alkoxy, NR6R7, OCF3, SO3CH3, SO3CF3, SO2NR6R7, phenyl, phenyl-C1-C6 alkyl, phenoxy, C1-C6 alkylphenyl, an optionally substituted heterocyclic ring containing one or two heteroatoms selected from N, O, S, SO and SO2 wherein the substituent(s) is(are) selected from C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl and phenyl-C1-C6 alkyl, an optionally substituted heteroaromatic ring containing one or two heteroatoms selected from N, O and S herein the substituent(s) is(are) selected from C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl and phenyl-C1-C6 alkyl, or COR8;
wherein R6 is H, C1-C6 alkyl or C3-C6 cycloalkyl;
R7 is H, C1-C6 alkyl or C3-C6 cycloalkyl; and
R8 is C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl CF3, NR6R7, phenyl, a heteroaromatic ring containing one or two heteroatoms selected from N, O and S or a heterocyclic ring containing one or two heteroatoms selected from N, O, S, SO and SO2;
wherein R5 is H, OH, CF3, OCF3, halogen, C1-C6 alkyl or C1-C6 alkoxy;
n is 0-4;
R9 is H, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, OCF3, OCHF2, OCH2F, halogen, CN, CF3, OH, C1-C6 alkoxy, C1-C6 alkoxy-C1-C6 alkyl, NR6R7, SO3CH3, SO3CF3, SO2NR6R7, an unsubstituted or substituted heterocyclic or heteroaromatic ring containing one or two heteroatoms selected from N, O and S wherein the substituent(s) is(are) C1-C6 alkyl; or COR8; wherein R6, R7 and R8 are as defined above,
as (R)-enantiomers, (S)-enantiomers or a racemate in the form of a free base or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or solvate thereof which possess a high selective effect at the h5-HT1B receptor and also show sufficient bioavailability after oral administration.
In the present context C1-C6 alkyl may be straight or branched. C1-C6 alkyl may be methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, i-propyl, n-butyl, i-butyl, s-butyl, t-butyl, n-pentyl,i-pentyl, t-pentyl, neo-pentyl, n-hexyl or i-hexyl.
In the present context C1-C6 alkoxy may be straight or branched. C1-C6 alkoxy may be methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, i-propoxy, n-butoxy, i-butoxy, s-butoxy, t-butoxy, n-pentyloxy, i-pentyloxy, t-pentyloxy, neo-pentyloxy, n-hexyloxy or i-hexyloxy.
In the present context C3-C6 cycloalkyl may be cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl.
In the present context halogen may be fluoro, chloro, bromo or iodo.
In the present context the heteroaromatic ring containing one or two heteroatoms selected from N, O and S preferably is a 5- or 6-membered heteroaromatic ring and may be furyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxazolyl, pyrazinyl, pyrazolyl, pyridazinyl, pyridyl, pyrimidyl, pyrrolyl, thiazolyl or thienyl. The heteroaromatic ring can be either substituted or unsubstituted.
In the present context the heterocyclic ring containing one or two heteroatoms selected from N, O, S, SO and SO2 may optionally contain a carbonyl function and is preferably a 5-, 6- or 7-membered heterocyclic ring and may be imidazolidinyl, imidazolinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, piperidyl, piperidonyl, pyrazolidinyl, pyrazolinyl, pyrrolidinyl, pyrrolinyl, tetrahydropyranyl, thiomorpholinyl, preferably piperidino, 1-piperazinyl, morpholino, thiomorpholino and 4-piperidon-1-yl.
A preferred embodiment of the invention relates to compounds of formula I wherein Y is NHCO or CONH i.e. amides. Of these compounds, the compounds wherein R9 is H, C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C6 alkoxy, OCHF2 or OCH2F and R3 is unsubstituted phenyl, or mono- or di-substituted phenyl, and especially ortho-, meta- or para-substituted phenyl, and particularly these wherein the substituent R4 is phenyl, phenyl-C1-C6 alkyl, cyclohexyl, piperidino, 1-piperazinyl, morpholino, CF3, 4-piperidon-1-yl, n-butoxy or COR8 wherein R8 is phenyl, cyclohexyl, 4-piperidon-1-yl, 1-piperazinyl, morpholino, CF3, piperidino or NR6R7, are preferred.
Examples of Combinations of Substituents are
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R4 is piperidino, R5 and R9 are H;
X is CH, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is phenyl, phenylmethyl or phenylethyl, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R4 is phenyl, phenylmethyl or phenylethyl, R5 and R9 are H;
X is CH, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R4 is piperidino, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R4 is piperidino, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is piperidino, R5 and R9 are H;
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R9 is OCH3;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R4 is morpholino, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is CH, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R4 is phenyl, phenylmethyl or phenylethyl, R5 and R9 are H;
X is CH, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is morpholino, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is piperidino, R5 and R9 are H;
X is CH, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R4 is piperidino, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R5 and R9 are H;
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R4 is phenyl, phenylmethyl or phenylethyl, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is CH, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R5 and R9 are H;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R4 is piperidino, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R4 is phenyl, phenylmethyl or phenylethyl, R5 and R9 are H;
X is CH, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is piperdino, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is morpholino, R5 and R9 are H;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is COR8, R8 is cyclohexyl, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is CH, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is morpholino, R5 and R9 are H;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R4 is morpholino, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7.
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R4 is piperidino, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is piperidino, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is CH, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is piperidino, R5 and R9 are H;
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is phenyl, phenylmethyl or phenylethyl, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R4 is morpholino, R5 and R9 are H;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R4 is morpholino, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R4 is phenyl, phenylmethyl or phenylethyl, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R4 is morpholino, R5 and R9 are H;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R9 is OCH3;
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R4 is piperidino, R5 and R9 are H;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is morpholino, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is CH, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R9 is H;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R4 is piperidino, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is morpholino, R5 and R9 are H;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is phenyl, phenylmethyl or phenylethyl, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is piperidino, R5 and R9 are H;
X is CH, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R9 is OCH3;
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is morpholino, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is phenyl, phenylmethyl or phenylethyl, R5 and R9 are H;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is piperdino, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R9 is H;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R4 is morpholino, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R4 is morpholino, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R4 is piperidino, R5 and R9 are H;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R4 is piperidino, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R4 is piperidino, R5 and R9 are H;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R9 is OCH3;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is phenyl, phenylmethyl or phenylethyl, R5 and R9 are H;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R4 is phenyl, phenylmethyl or phenylethyl, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is morpholino, R5 and R9 are H;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R4 is phenyl, phenylmethyl or phenylethyl, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is CH, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R4 is piperidino, R5 and R9 are H;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is phenyl, phenylmethyl or phenylethyl, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is CH, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R4 is piperidino, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R4 is morpholino, R5 and R9 are H;
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R4 is piperidino, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is COR8, R8 is morpholino, R9 is H;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is COR8, R8 is morpholino, R9 is OCH3;
X is CH, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R4 is morpholino, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R4 is phenyl, phenylmethyl or phenylethyl, R5 and R9 are H;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R4 is morpholino, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R4 is morpholino, R5 and R9 are H;
X is CH, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R4 is phenyl, phenylmethyl or phenylethyl, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R4 is phenyl, phenylmethyl or phenylethyl, R5 and R9 are H;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is COR8, R8 is morpholino, R9 is OCH3;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is phenyl, phenylmethyl or phenylethyl, R5 and R9 are H;
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R9 is OCH3;
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R4 is piperidino, R5 and R9 are H;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R9 is OCH3;
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R4 is COR8, R8 is NR6R7, R6R7CH3, C2H5 or C3H7 and R9 is H;
X is CH, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is CH, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is phenyl, phenylmethyl or phenylethyl, R5 and R9 are H;
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R4 is phenyl, phenylmethyl or phenylethyl, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is CH, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R4 is morpholino, R5 and R9 are H;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R4 is phenyl, phenylmethyl or phenylethyl, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R9 is H;
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is piperdino, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R4 is phenyl, phenylmethyl or phenylethyl, R5 and R9 are H;
X is CH, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R9 is OCH3;
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R4 is morpholino, R5 and R9 are H;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is COR8, R8 is cyclohexyl, R9 is OCH3;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is COR8, R8 is morpholino, R9 is H;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R9 is OCH3;
X is CH, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R9 is H;
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R4 is COR8, R8 is NR6R7, R6R7CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R9 is OCH3;
X is CH, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R4 is phenyl, phenylmethyl or phenylethyl, R5 and R9 are H;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R9 is OCH3.
X is CH, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R4 is morpholino, R5 and R9 are H;
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R9 is H;
X is CH, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R4 is morpholino, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R9 is H;
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R9 is OCH3;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is piperidino, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R4 is piperidino, R5 and R9 are H;
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is piperidino, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R4 is phenyl, phenylmethyl or phenylethyl, R5 and R9 are H;
X is CH, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is CH, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R4 is piperidino, R5 and R9 are H;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R9 is OCH3;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R4 is piperidino, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R4 is morpholino, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R4 is morpholino, R5 and R9 are H;
X is CH, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R4 is phenyl, phenylmethyl or phenylethyl, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R4 is COR8, R8 is NR6R7, R6R7CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is CH, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R4 is piperidino, R5 and R9 are H;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R4 is phenyl, phenylmethyl or phenylethyl, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R4 is morpholino, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R4 is piperidino, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is COR8, R8 is cyclohexyl, R9 is H;
X is CH, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is morpholino, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is morpholino, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is morpholino, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R4 is piperidino, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R9 is H;
X is CH, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R4 is phenyl, phenylmethyl or phenylethyl, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is CH, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R9 is OCH3;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R4 is piperidino, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R9 is H;
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is piperidino, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7 
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is phenyl, phenylmethyl or phenylethyl, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R4 is piperidino, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is phenyl, phenylmethyl or phenylethyl, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is phenyl, phenylmethyl or phenylethyl, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is CH, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is piperidino, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is CH, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R4 is morpholino, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R4 is morpholino, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R4 is phenyl, phenylmethyl or phenylethyl, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is COR8, R8 is morpholino, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R4 is morpholino, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is morpholino, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R4 is phenyl, phenylmethyl or phenylethyl, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is morpholino, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is CH, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is phenyl, phenylmethyl or phenylethyl, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is COR8, R8 is morpholino, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is CH, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R4 is morpholino, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is CH, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R4 is phenyl, phenylmethyl or phenylethyl, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R4 is phenyl, phenylmethyl or phenylethyl, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R4 is morpholino, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is CH, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R4 is piperidino, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R4 is morpholino, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R4 is phenyl, phenylmethyl or phenylethyl, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R4 is piperidino, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is CH, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R4 is phenyl, phenylmethyl or phenylethyl, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7.
A preferred compound is 4-(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl)-N-(4-morpholinophenyl)-indan-2-carboxamide.
The compounds of the present invention are in the form of the racemate or the (R)- or (S)-enantiomer in the form of a free base or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or solvate thereof. Compounds in the form of the (R)-enantiomer are believed to be preferred ones.
Both organic and inorganic acids can be employed to form non-toxic pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts of the compounds of this invention. Illustrative acids are sulfuric, nitric, phosphoric, oxalic, hydrochloric, formic, hydrobromic, citric, acetic, lactic, tartaric, dibenzoyltartaric, diacetyltartaric, palmoic, ethanedisulfonic, sulfamic, succinic, propionic, glycolic, malic, gluconic, pyruvic, phenylacetic, 4-aminobenzoic, anthranilic, salicylic, 4-aminosalicylic, 4-hydroxybenzoic, 3,4-dihydroxybenzoic, 3,5-dihydroxybenzoic, 3-hydroxy-2-naphthoic, nicotinic, methanesulfonic, ethanesulfonic, hydroxyethanesulfonic, benzenesulfonic, p-toluenesulfonic, sulfanilic, naphthalenesulfonic, ascorbic, cyclohexylsulfamic, fumaric, maleic and benzoic acids. These salts are readily prepared by methods known in the art.
The preferred solvates of the compounds of this invention are the hydrates.
Pharmaceutical Formulations
In a second aspect the present invention provides a pharmaceutical formulation comprising as active ingredient a therapeutically effective amount of the compound of formula I as an enantiomer or a racemate in the form of a free base or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or solvate thereof, optionally in association with diluents, excipients or inert carriers.
According to the present invention the compound of the invention will normally be administered orally, rectally or by injection, in the form of pharmaceutical formulations comprising the active ingredient either as a free base or a pharmaceutically acceptable non-toxic acid addition salt, e.g. the hydrochloride, hydrobromide, lactate, acetate, phosphate, sulfate, sulfamate, citrate, tartrate, oxalate and the like, in a pharmaceutically acceptable dosage form. The dosage form may be a solid, semisolid or liquid preparation. Usually the active substance will constitute between 0.1 and 99% by weight of the preparation, more specifically between 0.5 and 20% by weight for preparations intended for injection and between 0.2 and 50% by weight for preparations suitable for oral administration.
To produce pharmaceutical formulations containing the compound of the invention in the form of dosage units for oral application, the selected compound may be mixed with a solid excipient, e.g. lactose, saccharose, sorbitol, mannitol, starches such as potato starch, corn starch or amylopectin, cellulose derivatives, a binder such as gelatine or poly-vinylpyrrolidone, and a lubricant such as magnesium stearate, calcium stearate, polyethylene glycol, waxes, paraffin, and the like, and then compressed into tablets. If coated tablets are required, the cores, prepared as described above, may be coated with a concentrated sugar solution which may contain e.g. gum arabic, gelatine, talcum, titanium dioxide, and the like. Alternatively, the tablet can be coated with a polymer known to the person skilled in the art, dissolved in a readily volatile organic solvent or mixture of organic solvents. Dyestuffs may be added to these coatings in order to readily distinguish between tablets containing different active substances or different amounts of the active compound.
For the preparation of soft gelatine capsules, the active substance may be admixed with e.g. a vegetable oil or poly-ethylene glycol. Hard gelatine capsules may contain granules of the active substance using either the above mentioned excipients for tablets e.g. lactose, saccharose, sorbitol, mannitol, starches (e.g. potato starch, corn starch or amylopectin), cellulose derivatives or gelatine. Also liquids or semisolids of the drug can be filled into hard gelatine capsules.
Dosage units for rectal application can be solutions or suspensions or can be prepared in the form of suppositories comprising the active substance in a mixture with a neutral fatty base, or gelatine rectal capsules comprising the active substance in admixture with vegetable oil or paraffin oil. Liquid preparations for oral application may be in the form of syrups or suspensions, for example solutions containing from about 0.1% to about 20% by weight of the active substance herein described, the balance being sugar and mixture of ethanol, water, glycerol and propylene glycol. Optionally such liquid preparations may contain colouring agents, flavouring agents, saccharine and carboxymethyl-cellulose as a thickening agent or other excipients known to the person skilled in the art.
Solutions for parenteral applications by injection can be prepared in an aqueous solution of a water-soluble pharmaceutically acceptable salt of the active substance, preferably in a concentration of from about 0.1% to about 10% by weight. These solutions may also contain stabilizing agents and/or buffering agents and may conveniently be provided in various dosage unit ampoules.
Suitable daily doses of the compound of the invention in therapeutical treatment of humans are about 0.01-100 mg/kg bodyweight at peroral administration and 0.001-100 mg/kg bodyweight at parenteral administration.
The compounds of the invention may be used in a combination with a 5-HT reuptake inhibitor, such as fluoxetine, paroxetine, citalopram, clomipramine, sertraline, alaproclate or fluvoxamin, preferably paroxetine or citalopram. Another possible combination is to use the compound of the invention together with a monoamine oxidase inhibitor, such as moclobemide, tranylcypramine, brofaromide or phenelzine, preferably moclobemide or phenelzine. Still another possible combination is the compound of the invention together with a 5-HT1A antagonist, such as the compounds disclosed in WO 96/33710, preferably (R)-5-carbamoyl-3-(N,N-dicyclobutylamino)-8-fluoro-3,4-dihydro-2H-1-benzopyran.
Medical and Pharmaceutical Use
In a further aspect the present invention provides the use of the compounds of formula I in therapy as a h5-HT1B antagonist, partial agonist or full agonist, preferably as an antagonist and the use in the treatment of 5-hydroxytryptamine mediated disorders. Examples of such disorders are disorders in the CNS such as mood disorders (depression, major depressive episodes, dysthymia, seasonal affective disorder, depressive phases of bipolar disorder), anxiety disorders (obsessive compulsive disorder, panic disorder with/without agoraphobia, social phobia, specific phobia, generalized anxiety disorder, posttraumatic stress disorder), personality disorders (disorders of impulse control, trichotellomania), obesity, anorexia, bulimia, premenstrual syndrome, sexual disturbances, alcoholism, tobacco abuse, autism, attention deficit, hyperactivity disorder, migraine, memory disorders (age associated memory impairment, presenile and senile dementia), pathological aggression, schizophrenia, endocrine disorders (e g hyperprolactinaemia), stroke, dyskinesia, Parkinson""s disease, thermoregulation, pain and hypertension. Other examples of hydroxytryptamine mediated disorders are urinary incontinence, vasospasm and growth control of tumors (e g lung carcinoma).
Methods of Preparation
The present invention also relates to processes for preparing the compound of formula I. Throughout the following description of such processes it is understood that, where appropriate, suitable protecting groups will be added to, and subsequently removed from, the various reactants and intermediates in a manner that will be readily understood by one skilled in the art of organic synthesis. Conventional procedures for using such protecting groups as well as examples of suitable protecting groups are described, for example, in xe2x80x9cProtective Groups in Organic Synthesisxe2x80x9d T. W. Greene, Wiley-Interscience, New York, 1991.
Methods of Preparation of Intermediates 
(i) Cyclization of the compound of formula II, where R9 is hydrogen, to a compound of formula III, where R9 is hydrogen, may be carried out in a suitable solvent such as N,N-dimethylformamide or dimethylsulfoxide in the presence of ethyl cyanoacetate and a suitable base such as K2CO3 or KOH. The reaction may occur between +20xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C. 
(ii) Conversion of a compound of formula III, where R9 is hydrogen, to a compound of formula IV, where R9 is hydrogen, may be carried by hydrolysis followed by decarboxylation under acidic conditions using acids such as HCl, HBr or H2SO4 in a suitable solvent such as acetic acid, water or mixtures thereof. The reaction may occur between +20xc2x0 C. and reflux. Hydrolysis under basic conditions may be carried out by using bases such as NaOH or KOH in a suitable solvent such as water, ethanol, methanol or mixtures thereof followed by decarboxylation under acidic conditions using acids such as HCl, HBr or H2SO4 in a suitable solvent such as acetic acid, water or mixtures thereof. The reaction may occur between +20xc2x0 C. and reflux. 
(iii) Conversion of a compound of formula IV, where R9 is hydrogen, to a compound of formula V, where Y is CONR2 and R9 is hydrogen, may be carried out by activation of the acid function of a compound of formula IV as an acid halide such as an acid chloride with a suitable base such as a trialkylamine, e.g. triethylamine, or by using an activating reagent such as N,Nxe2x80x2-carbonyldiimidazole, N,N-dicyclohexylcarbodiimide or diphenylphosphinic chloride with a suitable base such as N-methylmorpholine in a suitable solvent, e.g. methylene chloride, chloroform, toluene, N,N-dimethylformamide, dioxane or tetrahydrofuran, followed by the addition of an appropriate amine or aniline HNR2R3, where R2 and R3 are as in formula I above and the reaction may occur between 0xc2x0 C. and +120xc2x0 C. 
(iv) Conversion of a compound of formula V to a compound of formula VI, where Y is CONR2, R2 and R3 are as in formula I above, may be carried out by hydrogenation using a catalyst containing palladium, platinum, nickel or rhodium in a suitable solvent such as ethanol, methanol or acetic acid at a reaction temperature between +20xc2x0 C. and +120xc2x0 C.; or by reduction with a suitable reductive reagent such as sodium dithionite in a suitable solvent such as N,N-dimethylformamide at a reaction temperature between +20xc2x0 C. and +120xc2x0 C.
Methods of Preparation of End Products
Another object of the invention is a process for the preparation of the compound of general formula I by reacting, in the case where Y is CONR2; R1, R2, R3 and R9 are as defined in general formula I above, a compound of formula A 
with a compound of formula VII wherein X is a leaving group.
Thus, the reaction according to the process A may be carried out with a compound of formula VII wherein X is a leaving group, e.g. a halogen such as chlorine or bromine or an alkane- or arenesulfonyloxy group such as p-toluenesulfonyloxy group. The process may be carried out in a suitable solvent such as ethanol, butanol, N,N-dimethylformamide, acetonitrile or a mixture of water and acetonitrile with or without a suitable base, e.g. K2CO3, NaHCO3 or KOH, and the reaction may occur between +20xc2x0 C. and +150xc2x0 C.
Intermediates
Another object of the invention is a compound having the formula 
wherein
Y is CONR2 wherein R2 is H or C1-C6 alkyl,
R3 is C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl or (CH2)n-aryl,
wherein aryl is phenyl or a heteroaromatic ring containing one or two heteroatoms selected from N, O and S and which may be mono- or di-substituted with R4 and/or R5; wherein R4, R5 and n are as defined above;
R9 is H, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, OCF3, OCHF2, OCH2F, halogen, CN, CF3, OH, C1-C6 alkoxy, C1-C6 alkoxy-C1-C6 alkyl, NR6R7, SO3CH3, SO3CF3, SO2NR6R7, an unsubstituted or substituted heterocyclic or heteroaromatic ring containing one or two heteroatoms selected from N and O, wherein the substituent(s) is(are) C1-C6 alkyl; or COR8; wherein R6, R7 and R8 are as defined above.